Together, By Your Side
by UpbeatButNegative
Summary: How can a friendship such as Roy and Lilina's bloom into such a warm love in the cold Ilian climate? Is it an easy task for Lilina to put the past behind? What one promise will change her and Roy's lives? Special guest appearances by Wolt and Alan!


~Guess who's back and at it again? Me, UpbeatButNegative!~

* * *

**I own no Fire Emblem characters. Credits to Intelligent Systems.**

* * *

Here's another RoyXLilina fic for you guys! This time around, it will be all of their supports condensed into one day of traveling. There'll be a quick snippet of Roy and Wolt's A support and a little original content thrown into the mix, too.

I felt the desire/need/whatever to write this since I replayed Fire Emblem 6 (not much different that my last playthrough, though I did go through the Elphin route of chapters 10 and 11 and the Ilia route of Chapters 17-20x, but the explaining's for another time (by that, I mean PM)). Regardless, enjoy!

* * *

Nothing could describe the intense cold. It was beyond anything any non Ilian in the Etrurian Army had ever experienced before. No matter how tightly they wrapped their cloaks around themselves, not even Merlinus' wagon could keep anyone warm enough.

Lilina was lying on one of the infirmary beds inside, as she suffered a horrible wound on her leg in the previous battle. To make things worse, she was among those who couldn't bear the Ilian climate. Occasionally, she groaned softly in slight pain. This worried Roy, but Lilina insisted that she was fine. It didn't work, though, as Roy saw through her smile and knew that the cold was too much for her. Immediately, he unwrapped his blue and scarlet cloak and spread it across Lilina's lying body.

"But, won't you be cold, too?" she frowned slightly.

"I'm more worried about you than myself," Roy smiled. "Besides, I'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Well, maybe not. My point is that I think of you before myself."

"Oh, Roy," Lilina giggled. "You always do that. You have a legacy to carry on, too. Won't your father be worried?"

"Wouldn't yours be if you were in bad shape? Besides, I made a promise to Lord Hector. Now, do you need anything else?"

"No, I don't need anything right now."

"Is your leg feeling better?"

"A little bit."

"Hmm... Is there anything I can-"

"Roy, it's all right," Lilina interrupted him, while keeping a reassuring smile. "Thanks for worrying about me, but I'll be fine."

"Well, okay," Roy responded, worried, as one of the troops called for him. "But please, call me if there's anything, and I mean anything, you need. Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

The day passed and the night came. Roy was about to check on Lilina before heading off to sleep, accompanied by Wolt, and little did they know, she was staring longingly into space.

"I can tell off the person you're mad at and give him a good taking to!" Wolt assured Roy. "Or her. I don't judge!"

"Uh, I don't think that would be necessary anymore," Roy responded.

"Well, if you say so... By the way, who was it?"

"The person's closer than you think," Roy grinned, little did he know, he and Wolt were right next to Lilina's bed.

"What! Where!" Wolt snapped, frantically turning around.

The sniper heard a little girl laughing. He stopped turning around when he took notice of who it was and gave a stare.

"Lady Lilina!" he gasped. "Oh, it's always the shy ones!"

"Uh, Wolt... It was you," Roy whispered in Wolt's ear.

"What! Master Roy!" he whined. "That's it! I'm out of here!"

In anger, Wolt tossed his bow out the wagon. Unfortunately, the weapon hit one of the paladins and he yelled in pain.

"Oops! Sorry, Alan!" Wolt yelled across the camp. Then, he turned to Roy and Lilina. "I'm out of here! Good night to you both!"

After he stormed away, Roy and Lilina turned to each other to converse.

"So, how have you been doing?" Roy asked as he sat on the bed.

"I was just thinking," Lilina answered.

"About what?"

"About what a far way we've come. Everything has changed so quickly... Do you remember the time you came to Ostia to study?"

"Of course. Three years ago..."

Roy closed his eyes and visions of his life in Ostia appeared in his head. He remembered his lessons with General Cecilia. He remembered the vastness of the land Lord Hector ruled. He remembered the beautiful scenery. She narrated all those thoughts as Roy wished for a way to return to the times before the war broke out.

"But most importantly, our fathers were still well," she concluded, tears on the verge of dropping. "And Lycia was so peaceful... No one... No one would've imagined a war..."

Roy couldn't help but feel the pain Lilina felt. They both wished they could go back, but Roy knew that nothing could be done. It was hard. Sometimes, memories of the old days kept him awake at night. But he held his head high and moved on. Nothing else could be done.

"Lilina... I know how you feel... But right now, there's nothing we can do but move on..."

Roy bent down, pinched the cloak he gave Lilina and softly rubbed her beautiful eyes dry.

"Sniff... I know... I sounded so foolish... There's no way we can go back there... And we're in a war... Of course things won't be the same..."

Roy smiled. Lilina was wrong.

"That's not true. There are things that will remain the same."

"Like what?"

"We still have each other." Roy took Lilina's hands and lightly tugged her up. Even when she was sitting upright, her hands were still held. "We can't go back to the past, but we can shape the future. We should work to make future that'll be just as good as, or even better than, the past. And we'll hunt for the treasures of our future together."

"Ha ha ha. Roy, you're showing off."

"I am? Well, I guess that didn't sound like me... Ha ha. But you get the point, right?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

Lilina let go of Roy's hands, then tightly wrapped her arms around him. She didn't want to let go, but he needed to breathe. Reluctantly, she loosened her grip.

"And..." Lilina couldn't think of words to put her gratitude into.

"Yes?"

"... Thanks..."

"L-Lilina..."

"We'll always be together, right?"

"Of course. I'll be by your side, Lilina, like how a knight loyally serves their princess..."

"And I'll be by your side, Roy, like how the earth and sky live in harmony with one another..."

"Lilina..."

"Roy..."

It was pretty simple what to do next. Roy and Lilina leaned towards each other, their hearts beating faster and faster as they got closer and closer. Their feelings intensified until they reached a climax and the two now lovers pressed their lips against each other.

While the air was cold outside, Roy and Lilina's love kept them warm inside. They were together, side by side.

* * *

So, now I have a trio of RoyXLilina one shots: this one in Ilia, my second one in Sacae and my first one at Guinevere's ceremony. I wonder what's next for me in Fire Emblem fanfiction...

* * *

_Swords clashed as the two fighters panted in exhaustion. The young Pheraen lord admired his Sacaen friend's fighting style, just as she admired his._

* * *

Nah! Can't think of a thing!

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


End file.
